A book?
by Future grimm
Summary: Melody's the new girl in town, who's not quite found of being trapped in Ferry Pot Landing. So you can assume when she finds out about the Sisters Grimm she has a plan. She'll tell the Grimms the secret, of course for a price...


**I apologize for this being dreadfully short, but I swear the next chapter will be ALOT longer! Okay so here it is:**

**Note: This takes place after book 4.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I don't own Sisters Grimm (Duh!)  
**

"PUCK!" Sabrina screeched. She touched her hair horrified. Looked like the cycle had just began. Puck walks in laughing, check. Sabrina chases him, another check. And finally she gives up threatening him and goes down for breakfast.

Granny Relda stared at her wide-eyed. She looked to Puck then to Sabrina, and it was clear what had happened. She sighed and set their breakfast down. Puck devoured his breakfast in under a minute well Sabrina toyed with the strange food. Purple eggs, (or as Relda called them flower eggs,) and green french toast slice which tasted like jelly and crackers. And so the cycle continues.

* * *

Melody stared out her window. She sighed.

"I don't know why we have to visit this town anyway. It's so stupid," She muttered.

"Don't be like that, think of it like a vacation," Her mom reassured her. Melody just rolled her eyes.

"One that we can never escape and never go home," She murmured. Her mom threw her a look disapproving. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Now, now. You know it's safer here. We have to do what we have to do," Her mom comforted. She could still sense her daughter feeling angry and let out another sigh. "Listen, I swear if you cooperate, we'll take you out for ice cream. And then we can go swimming in the lake. Huh? No sharks," Her mother encouraged. Finally, after taking long breaths, Melody agreed and began reading her book.

She let out a soft whimper as the family passed the border to Ferry Port Landing.

Sabrina lumped her backpack over her shoulder. She pulled her cap down, trying to make sure her hair wouldn't fly up and be revealed. She HATED her hair being that way. She thought it looked horrible, and in the winter, the wind was no friend to naked necks.

School was worse then ever. Apparently, teachers didn't do well with smart-alacy behavior. _Great, _She thought, _Just what I need, more detentions. _She groaned and walked through the doors. Detention wasn't exactly heaven either. The held the snobby or juvy kids (no shock,) who normally got bored and flicked paper at each others heads. Then those were the gossipers who always are whispering and pointing at someone. And sitting by the guy who hasn't taken a shower in months it smells like, isn't the best either. Then again, Sabrina's dealt with Puck's stench, and he hadn't taken a shower or bath in 4,000 years.

"Obviously, you trouble makers are her for some reason. No shock. STOP TALKING JENNY! In other words I'll be on my computer, don't disturb," The teacher sounded rather bored. Sabrina tapped the desk impatiently. 1 minute, 2 minute. UGH! When were they getting out?

Sabrina looked around. Something was missing. What was it? Ah-ha! Puck! Where was he? He didn't seem to be in site.

_Great, the Trickster King gets off easy well I'm stuck here, _

Eventually time passed and they got let out.

The rest of the day was no better.

One, she couldn't fit into her room, with the now Frankensteins wife hair, and two, it was plain boring! There had seemed to be nothing to do. She bounced the rubber ball on the wall and back. This was going to be a slow week.

* * *

Melody was doing no better.

She felt frustrated and somewhat sad. They had scared her from her home, causing her to be trapped forever in a stupid small town.

She swung up and down the swing fearcily, as if she was kicking someone right in the gut. The laptop made a clanking sound as she began to search stuff up. She knew that she must have been really bored considering the highlight of her day was this. She quietly typed in the Ferry Port Landing as the mover's car drove up. She clicked on the first thing that came up.

"Sisters Grimm, huh?"

**Who will be Micheal Buckley? I want you guys to choose! Whos ever I pick I will name a character after your name and make it the devoted fan in future chapters! Anonymous reviews are also welcome to do it too!**

**So don't forget to enter and review! Reviews are like fuels to cars, they keep me motivated to keep moving forward!**

**P.S. Can anyone guess who are that family is?  
**


End file.
